A Short Quest for Revenge
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: How far would you go on a quest to avenge your friends? One shot. Rated T for violence. Cover Image from google images


" _Oh god...please...no...don't do this..."_

" _Sorry, partner!"_

"Yes? Can I help you?" The receptionist looked up from her computer at the man who stood across from her. He didn't look Mr Takagi's usual clientele. Then again, a select few people who passed through didn't. Ever since Joe Takagi escaped from the game Sword Art Online, he had been receiving all manner of different guests besides his usual customers.

Even then, this guest looked rather unusual. The man before her looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. Deep bags had formed under his eyes, and all of his hair looked unwashed. His large overcoat had seen better days, and his shirt underneath was dirty and not ironed. She almost pitied the man.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr Takagi for four o'clock." The man's voice came out raspy and harsh, the kind that only came from smoking cigarettes on a regular basis. Even his breath stank of tobacco and the slightest hint of booze. The receptionist had her doubts. Quickly, she typed into the keyboard, and found a name. It did appear that Takagi had an appointment but she just needed to double check.

"Ok, Mr Robertson, I just need to see some identification, if that's alright,"

The tall looming figure suddenly gave a small smile and gave a single nod of his head.

"Of course, that's no problem," he fished into his pocket and brought out his passport, sliding it across to the receptionist. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised. It was definitely Akihiko Robertson, but he looked so different. Whereas the man before her was rugged and unclean, the man in the passport was clean and handsome. His wild untamed hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, and he was shaven in the photo. Yet, it was still easily him.

"Ok, here you are, Mr Robertson. Mr Takagiis currently in a meeting, please take a seat while you wait," The receptionist smiled up at him, and went back to her duties. Akihito nodded once and smiled back.

"Thank you," And Akihito sat down on a bench across from the receptionist desk, patiently waiting. He didn't have to wait for very long before the phone rang, and the receptionist sent him up the stairs. It was very easy to find Joe Takagi's office, as it was the first door Akihito saw climbing the stairs. It was a glass door with his name on a plaque. Without knocking, he opened the door and strode in. At the far end of the room sat a skinny man sitting in an office chair. He was far from handsome, with very sharp and pointed features. When he heard the door open, Takagi turned towards him and was about to open his mouth, but realization flooded his face when he recognized Akihito.

"...No,...you're supposed to be dead..." he whimpered, instantly fearing for his life. As though to answer his fears, Akihito pulled out a sawed off shotgun which had been hidden under his overcoat and aimed at Takagi's head.

"Surprise!" Akihito smiled evilly and pulled the trigger once, killing Joe Takagi in an instant. Finally after months and months of planning, after suffering for so long in that game, after being betrayed

, he had finally done it. Already, he could hear an alarm in the building.

But he didn't care.

He had his revenge.

 _Akihito was firmly tied up. He couldn't escape from his bindings, and from where he sat, if he struggled too much, he would fall to his death. His torment was made only worse at the sight of his old guild being tied. They were about to be executed._

 _By one of their own._

 _Takagi stood looming above them, a large executioner's ax raised high above._

 _"COME ON, MAN! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO JOIN LAUGHING COFFIN?!" Akihito screamed out. Takagi only laughed, and begin cutting the heads off his old comrades. Akihito closed his eyes, but it did nothing to block out his friends dying and Takagi screaming. For a short moment, it stopped, but the silence was replaced by the firm feeling of a boot on his chest. He opened his eyes to seen Takagi looking down at him, smiling.  
_ _  
"Oh god...please...no...don't do this..." wept Akihito, but not out of misery, but out of anger. But this only served as a trigger for Takagi to kick him off the cliff._

" _Sorry, p_ _artner!" He laughed out._

 _And Akihito prayed and prayed and prayed. He prayed for his life to be spared. If he survived, he swore he would do everything in his power to avenge his friends._

 _And a voice did call out._

" _As of 14:55, November 7, the game has been cleared."_

 _(Notes: I was originally planning this story to be a lot longer than it actually is, but I'm very lazy. This is just a quick idea I had that could work for SAO, like if someone was really wronged in the game, would they go out their way for revenge in the real world? Definitely not my best work, but I'm glad I got this idea shelled out. If you do like this story, please feel free to follow, favorite and review,and if you REALLY want to help, please feel free to check out my . Thanks for reading and ADIOS)  
user?u=826785&ty=h_


End file.
